


Nightmares

by WinryMarellie



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinryMarellie/pseuds/WinryMarellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repost from a request on my tumblr account: Kaneki often has nightmares. He wakes up in a cold sweat immediately turning over to make sure Touka is fine. Sometimes he needs to feel her to reassure himself that she is fine. Touka lets him touch her, worship her, and find comfort in her body. All the while, she is whispering words of comfort in his ear to relieve his fears. Afterwards, he lays his head on her chest and falls asleep to her heartbeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Sounds scraping in his eardrum, a haunting noise that rung throughout his ears like white static. The pain. The pain. It was something he couldn't get out of his mind no matter how much he tried to ignore it.

Numbers. All he could see, think, and imagine were numbers. They practically strangled him, filling his throat as he gargled them repetitively, begging to reach zero but it was as if it never came. 

What was 1000 minus 7? Oh how he hated that question. 

\---

Kaneki's body shot up from the bed, breathing erratic as he stared into the darkness. Where was he? Where was he? He looked around frantically, forehead dripping with sweat as he gripped the bedsheets in a hurried frenzy. 

Where was she? Where did she go? He couldn't feel her, he couldn't feel her. 

"Touka-" his voice choked out her name, grabbing desperately in the darkness as he felt tears threaten his eyes. "Touka-!" His voice spoke, more panicked the second time as desperation filled his tone. 

Touka groggily sat up in bed next to him, rubbing her eyes as she turned to look at his silhouette in the darkness. "Kaneki?"

"Touka?" Relief rang in his voice as he reached desperately, trying to find her. 

"Hey hey..." She realized his panicked state and reached over to touch his arm. "Kaneki I'm right here. I'm right here and I'm fine." 

He turned and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tightly in his. "You're fine?"

"Yes..." She squeezed it tightly in return. "I'm fine."

"You're fine..." He repeated the words, hands pawing shakily at the darkness as he reached the cup her face, "You're fine...you're fine, you're fine, you're fine..." His voice calmed as he repeated the words to himself, running his thumbs gently across the features of her face. He gently brushed her closed eyelids, her soft lips, her jawline, her cheekbones...

She was fine. He had to reassure himself of that. 

"I'm fine..." She placed her hand on his, following it as he slowly traced down her body, hands touching her neck gently, moving to her collarbone and down to her small breast. His hands travelled every inch of her body slowly, his breathing steadying as he felt her free of injury.

"You're fine." He repeated the words once more, leaning foreward as he kissed her lips gently. His body still trembled from adrenaline as he shakily wrapped his hands around her waist, moving them up and down slowly as he felt the small curve of her skin. 

"Do you want to try going back to bed?" She asked in a calm tone, cupping his warm face in her hand, "You should rest...it's late..." 

"Not yet..." He leaned in close to her, his head in the crook of her neck as he pressed his forehead into her skin. His hands travelled down to her thighs, touching them lightly as he continued to ensure himself that she was there. She was there and was okay. Nothing was hurt, nothing was missing. Touka was there in her entirety right before him. 

One of his hands found her hair, pressing her head slightly as he led her to the spot between his shoulder and her neck, the spot he so vividly remembered her lips once, followed by teeth. He flinched as she put her lips to his skin again, relaxing almost instantly at the familiarity of the feeling. 

"You're okay..." He whispered to himself in reassurance, his head pressing against hers as he felt his body begin to calm. 

A frown crossed her lips as she listened to his shaking voice. She hated how this had become such a regular thing for him. It hurt seeing how shaken he would get, how she would hear the panic ring in his tone as he jolted awake. 

She wrapped her arms around him gently. She wanted to alleviate him of his nightmares, make them go away. 

"I'm safe, Kaneki..." She whispered, guiding his body so he laid down with her. She let him rest his head against her chest, his arms wrapped around her as well. "We are both safe..." 

She listened as his breathing calmed, the words "You're fine" becoming more hushed and drawn out as he laid there. 

Kaneki slowly closed his eyes. His ear pressed to Touka's chest as he listened to her heart beat, how it's calmness contrasted greatly to his racing one. He pressed his whole body against hers, his breathing steadying as he listened to her. 

She was fine. 

She was fine.

He just had to keep telling himself that.


End file.
